


Jemioła

by Lillinka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-18
Updated: 2009-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29736459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillinka/pseuds/Lillinka
Summary: Boże Narodzenie. Jemioła. Hermiona. 6letni Snape i Dumbledore. To NIE może skończyć się dobrze.





	1. Chapter 1

Święta z Weasleyami zawsze były wspaniałe. Jednakże pierwsze Boże Narodzenie po porażce Voldemorta były wyjątkowe pod wieloma względami. Jednym z nich był fakt, że Harry w końcu znalazł swoją drugą połówkę. Luna siedziała obok niego z rozmarzonym wzrokiem i tłumaczyła Hermionie i Snape'owi czym są nargle. I jedno, i drugie już dawno powinno stracić cierpliwość, ale Mistrz Eliksirów był zafascynowany tym, co mówiła. To do niego nie pasowało. Tak samo nie pasowało do niego siedzenie na kolanach Hermiony, która od czasu do czasu podawała mu czekoladowe ciastko, które jadł nie zważając na to, że ma już całą brudną twarz. Och, czy wspomniał o tym, że Severus Snape miał sześć lat? Dwa miesiące wcześniej trafiło go zaklęcie jakiegoś urażonego jego zdradą Śmierciożercy i takim sposobem na miejscu ponurego, potężnego czarodzieja pojawił się sześcioletni brzdąc, który nie wiedział gdzie jest. Wyżej wymieniony Śmierciożerca musiał być albo ostatnim kretynem, albo był tak zdesperowany, bo zamiast dobić szczeniaka od razu, poczekał na Aurorów i poprosił ich, by przywrócili mu poprzednią postać, bo nie chce zabijać dziecka, które nie wie za co mu się obrywa. W efekcie Albus Dumbledore został sam na sam z dzieckiem, które miało iście szatański charakterek. Lupin zastąpił go na stanowisku Mistrza Eliksirów, a mały Severus (który zapowiedział, że nie będzie reagował na „Snape") został oddelegowany do Nory, gdzie praktycznie został adoptowany przez Molly. Pech był taki, że z powodu zniszczenia Grimmauld Place i sklepu bliźniaków praktycznie cała familia Weasleyów, razem z Harrym i Hermioną, musieli znosić humory chłopca. Święta Trójca skończyła Hogwart dziesięć lat wcześniej, ale wojna trwała dłużej, niż ktokolwiek z nich przypuszczał. Hermiona dopiero rozglądała się za własnym mieszkaniem, a Ron czekał, aż dziewczyna zdecyduje się, czy chce z nim być. Prawda była taka, że nie przyjmował słowa „nie" i mimo, że Harry tłumaczył mu, że nie ma szans, to jego przyjaciel wciąż był pewny, że ona tylko się z nim drażni. W sumie obecność Hermiony była błogosławieństwem dla wszystkich obecnych, bo mały diabeł słuchał się tylko jej i tylko ona trzymała go z daleka od bliźniaków, którzy chcieli wejść z nim w komitywę, bo niektóre sadystyczne pomysły Snape'a przypadły im do gustu, czego nie można powiedzieć o reszcie. Dumbledore wysłał wiadomości do wszystkich autorytetów magicznych na świecie z prośbą o konsultację, ale jak na razie wszystkie odpowiedzi były negatywne. Nikt nie wiedział, co takiego zrobił ten Śmierciożerca. On sam był już bezużyteczny, bo po pocałunku dementora nic nikomu nie mógł powiedzieć. Ministerstwo, jak zawsze, nie liczyło się z nikim i niczym, jeśli sobie coś postanowiło. Luna kończyła właśnie swój wykład ku uldze przyjaciółki Harry'ego i rozbawieniu małego chłopca, który podsumował ponad godzinne tłumaczenia kobiety trzema zdaniami.

\- Idiotyzmy. Ty naprawdę w to wierzysz? Ile ty masz lat?

Harry'emu zrobiło się głupio, bo sam często nie wierzył w to, co opowiadała jego dziewczyna, ale starał się ją zrozumieć. Hermiona najwyraźniej miała podobne myśli, bo schowała się za plecy Severusa, który był dość wysoki jak na swój wiek. Już teraz sięgał swojej „opiekunce" ramienia, ale ona była dość niska. Dorosłemu Snape'owi nie sięgała nawet tak wysoko. Fakt, że mini-Snape był praktycznie ciągle przyklejony do dziewczyny był kopalnią dowcipów dla bliźniaków i powodem ciągłej irytacji Rona. Luna znosiła tę sytuację najlepiej. Poklepała go po głowie i uśmiechnęła się na widok jego oburzonej miny.

\- Jak dorośniesz, to zrozumiesz.

\- Mam nadzieję, że nie będę taki głupi, żeby w to uwierzyć.

Nikt mu nie powiedział, że tak naprawdę ma czterdzieści siedem lat. Dumbledore stwierdził, że dla kogoś, kto miał tak nieszczęśliwe dzieciństwo to może być druga szansa, ale jednocześnie doszedł do wniosku, że jego Mistrz Eliksirów nie byłby zachwycony obecnym stanem rzeczy, gdyby miał własny rozum. Teddy Lupin, syn Remusa i Tonks, którzy siedzieli w kącie z McGonagall i wysłuchiwali jej żalenia się na uczniów, podbiegł do Snape'a i pociągnął go za rękaw.

\- Polatamy na miotłach?

Gdy Severus pojawił się w kuchni Nory mały Lupin był zachwycony. Wreszcie ktoś w jego wieku! Wujek Ron był zabawny, ale co innego móc bawić się z kimś w swoim wieku. Słysząc swojego syna Remus podniósł głowę.

\- Teddy, pada śnieg. Zapomnij o miotłach.

\- Możemy podpalić choinkę – zachwyconym tonem rzucił Snape, co spowodowało, że przy stole zapadła cisza. Jak zawsze, gdy wyskakiwał z jakimś pomysłem.

\- Żadnego podpalania choinki. – Mały jedynie zaplótł chude ręce na równie chudej klatce piersiowej i wymamrotał coś, co brzmiało jak „zawsze musisz popsuć zabawę". – Ale możecie powiesić trochę spetryfikowanych gnomów. ALE NIE NA SZUBIENICY! – krzyknęła, gdy dwaj chłopcy zachwyceni pobiegli do dużego pokoju zastanawiając się głośno, jak długo zajmie stworzeniom duszenie się. Ron pojawił się obok nich w tej samej sekundzie, gdy odgłos małych stóp ucichł i zajął jedno z wolnych krzeseł.

\- Przysięgam, nigdy nie będę miał dzieci.

\- Dobrze to słyszeć. Lepiej, żebyś nie przekazywał swoich genów dalej. – Bliźniacy wydawali się być rozdarci. Iść za małymi diabłami, czy ponabijać się z brata? Nabijanie się zawsze miało priorytet w ich psotnych umysłach.

\- Co innego my.

\- O, tak. Nasze geny byłyby tak cenne, że…

\- … kobiety ustawiałyby się w linii, błagając chociaż o trochę.

\- Szczerze w to wątpię. – Hermiona przerwała im i machnęła ręką. – Idźcie sobie. Muszę skupić się na tych papierach, a dopiero teraz mam okazję.

\- Czyżby tak trudno było czytać zza ramienia?

\- Wiesz, George… Te tłuste włosy mogłyby zakleić oczy nawet tobie.

\- Zwłaszcza, gdyby były cały czas do ciebie przyklejone. Wyobrażasz to sobie?

\- Och, ratuj mnie, braciszku! Nie chcę tego!

Odstawili pantomimę, w której Fred był jednocześnie tłustymi włosami i wybawicielem, a George nieszczęsną ofiarą, która ślepła. Hermiona zacisnęła mocno usta i spojrzała na nich ponuro, a Luna zaczęła się głośno zastanawiać.

\- Ciekawe czy powiedzielibyście to profesorowi Snape'owi, gdyby nie był dzieckiem.

\- Wtedy raczej nie kleiłby się do naszego ukochanego mola książkowego.

\- A jeśli by się kleił, to w zdecydowanie mniej niewinnych intencjach, niż jedzenie czekoladowych ciastek, ale wtedy strzeżenie jej honoru należałoby zostawić Ronowi.

\- Chociaż nie wiem po co, jeśli on nie chce mieć dzieci.

\- A skoro Hermiona tak dobrze radzi sobie z małym Snape'em…

\- … to poradzi sobie z ich większą ilością.

Harry z zainteresowaniem obserwował potężny rumieniec, jaki wykwitł na twarzy jego przyjaciółki. Od jakiegoś czasu podejrzewał, że podkochuje się w ponurym czarodzieju, ale mogło mu się jedynie wydawać. Zdarzało im się dyskutować na tematy, których nikt poza nimi nie rozumiał (no bo czym jest, do cholery, „transcendentna metoda Hodges'a dotycząca międzygatunkowej diatryby o magii molekularnej"?), a jeszcze częściej kłócić, ale wydawało się to być po prostu naukowymi przepychankami. Teraz starała się skupić na podręczniku, który trzymała. Profesor Flitwick wziął ją na swoją asystentkę i miała po przerwie świątecznej zamieszkać w Hogwarcie na dwa miesiące, by poznać arkana Zaklęć z bliska. Harry w tym czasie razem z Ronem mieli zacząć szkolenie Aurorów, choć Minister chciał nadać im ten tytuł za „zasługi wojenne", ale odmówili. Jego ponure rozmyślania przerwał powrót Teddy'ego i Severusa, którzy wyglądali na obrażonych. No, Teddy wyglądał na obrażonego, bo Snape był z siebie diablo zadowolony, a to nigdy nie wróżyło dobrze. Mały Lupin podszedł do Remusa i zapytał smutnym głosem:

\- Tato, czy to prawda, że co pełnię zjadasz małe dzieci i kiedyś zjesz i mnie?

W kuchni zapadła cisza, w czasie której jeden chłopiec zaczął płakać, a drugi znalazł się koło Hermiony i przytulił się do niej wpatrując się złośliwie w swojego wroga z czasów szkolnych. Nie mógł o tym wiedzieć, ale jak to pewnego dnia określił: „Nie lubię Remusa. Nie wiem czemu. Nie lubię". Pewne rzeczy po prostu zbyt głęboko siedziały w człowieku. Niezręczną ciszę przerwało wejście Dumbledore'a, który od progu krzyknął:

\- Wesołych świąt, moi drodzy!

Brak odzewu nieco go stropił, ale szybko się w sobie zebrał, rzucił okiem na wszystkich zebranych i po chwili westchnął ciężko.

\- Co takiego Severus znów zrobił?

\- Coś, czego już nie powtórzy. – Głos Hermiony był tak twardy i suchy, że kamienie na Saharze powinny przy nim poczuć się morskimi glonami. Snape spojrzał na nią niepewnie, ale po chwili sam mrużył niebezpiecznie oczy.

\- Powiedziałem prawdę.

\- Nie. Nie możesz wiedzieć co takiego robi Remus przy każdej pełni.

\- Czytałem w książce. Wilkołaki są złe. Zjadają dzieci. A sama mówiłaś, że książki się nie mylą.

\- Niektóre się mylą.

\- Nieprawda!

Hermiona westchnęła i kontynuowała beznadziejną próbę umoralniania swojego byłego Mistrza Eliksirów, którego moralność najwidoczniej była rozchwiana od maleńkości.

\- A jeśli ci powiem, że są książki, w których pisze, że czarodzieje są źli i trzeba ich zabijać, to też im uwierzysz?

\- A czemu nie?

\- Bo ja jestem czarownicą, ty jesteś czarodziejem. Uznałbyś, że trzeba mnie zabić?

Przyjrzał się jej uważnie i pokręcił głową.

\- Nie.

\- Czyli ta książka by się myliła?

\- Nie.

Dziewczyna zamrugała zdezorientowana.

\- Jak to? Więc zabijanie jest dobre?

\- Tak. Zabijanie jest dobre.

To zdanie, wypowiedziane radosnym tonem i z szerokim uśmiechem na – zdawałoby się – niewinnej twarzyczce miało długo pojawiać się w koszmarach Harry'ego.

\- Czyli zabiłbyś mnie? Profesora Dumbledore'a? Weasleyów? Harry'ego? Lunę?

\- Nie. Ciebie nie. Profesora Dumb'ldor'a też nie. Weasleyów i Harry'ego, Lunę tak.

\- Czemu?- Głos Hermiony był przerażony. Chłopiec chyba wyczuł, że powiedział coś nie tak, bo zaczął się tłumaczyć.

\- Bo ich nie lubię.

\- Wszystkich?

\- No… Nie wszytkich. Lubię Freda i George'a. – Bliźniacy w tle przybili sobie piątki. – Ale innych nie lubię.

\- I to jest wystarczający powód, żeby ich zabić?

Poważnie się zamyślił i po dłuższej chwili, w czasie której napięcie w kuchni stało się niemal nie do zniesienia, skinął głową.

\- Tak. To dobry powód.

I, uznając, że wszystko jest dobrze i nie zważając na ciszę oraz pełne niedowierzania spojrzenia, najspokojniej w świecie zaczął jeść ciastko. Dumbledore ocknął się pierwszy.

\- Severusie, zabijanie jest złe.

Po tym stwierdzeniu chłopiec powiedział coś, co jedynie potwierdziło ich domysły, że nawet jako dzieciak był zbyt spostrzegawczy.

\- I dlatego wszyscy się cieszycie, że zabiliście Voldemorta i tych… no… tych jego kolegów? To jest… ten… Hermiono, jak się nazywa ten ktoś, co mówi co innego, a robi co innego?

\- Hipokryta – słabo wyjęczała i spojrzała wstrząśnięta na Harry'ego. W jej oczach widać było te same pytania, które pojawiały się w jego głowie. Naprawdę są hipokrytami? Voldemort i Śmierciożercy byli źli… Ale przypomniał sobie tę satysfakcję, gdy zabijał Śmierciożerców i poczuł się źle. Zabił ich, bo… bo ich nie lubił. Severus tymczasem ze smutkiem zauważył, że ciastka się skończyły i przytulił się do dziewczyny, nie zwracając uwagi na jej wyraz twarzy. Molly zauważyła, że Dumbledore nie ma nic do picia i uznała, że herbata będzie najlepszym sposobem na przywrócenie równowagi.

\- Albusie, herbatki?

\- Tak, Molly. Poproszę.

Jego głos był poważny i przypatrywał się swojemu Mistrzowi Eliksirów z uwagą. Artur zrozumiał, że jego żona chce, by wszystko wróciło do normy, więc spróbował podjąć dyskusję.

\- Nie wiedzieliśmy, że nas odwiedzisz, Albusie. Trzeba było dać znać.

\- Ach, nie… To… Cóż, jestem tu, bo dostałem dzisiaj sowę od mistrza Zhou.

\- Tego chińskiego Mistrza Obrony przed Czarną Magią? Słyszałem, że jest dobry.

\- Jest najlepszy. Napisał do mnie, że spotkał się z podobnymi przypadkami i pojawi się za trzy dni, by odwrócić klątwę rzuconą na Severusa.

Westchnienie ulgi przetoczyło się przez kuchnię i każdy wrócił do tego, co robił nim Snape zaczął wygłaszać swoje mądrości. Dwie godziny później niemalże zapomnieli o incydencie, a zabawa była w pełni. Wszyscy pełnoletni, prócz Hermiony („muszę to przeczytać!") troszkę sobie wypili, a dzieci (Teddy i Severus) w najlepsze opychali się słodkimi ciastkami. Harry doszedł do wniosku, że Snape'owi przyda się to – nawet jako dzieciak wyglądał, jak chodzący szkielet. Teddy był dwa razy taki jak on, a wcale nie sprawiał wrażenia grubego. Wybraniec miał już nieco w czubie, podobnie jego dziewczyna, więc odezwał się do jedynej całkowicie trzeźwej osoby w towarzystwie.

\- Hermiono, możesz mi przynieść trochę wody?

\- Suszy cię? Trzeba było nie pić.

\- Ploszę… Ups… Znaczy się… Proszę.

Przewróciła oczami, zrzuciła Snape'a z kolan i po chwili stawiała przed Harrym pełną szklankę.

\- Dzięki… Ratujesz mi życie.

\- Mam nadzieję, że… Co jest?

Spojrzał w jej kierunku i zauważył, że nie może się ruszyć z miejsca, choć próbowała. Molly zachichotała.

\- To jemioła, moja droga. Stanęłaś pod jemiołą.

To zwróciło uwagę zebranych. Bliźniacy z chichotem popchnęli w jej kierunku Rona, który – dzięki alkoholowi – był nieco bardziej odważny, ale i tak wciąż nieśmiały. Teddy chciał koniecznie wiedzieć co się dzieje, więc płacząca ze śmiechu Tonks zaczęła mu tłumaczyć.

\- Hermiona stanęła pod zaczarowaną jemiołą, a to znaczy, że jakiś chłopak musi ją pocałować, żeby mogła się ruszyć.

\- To tradycja?

\- Tak. Ale nie wiem skąd i dlaczego.

\- I kto ją pocałuje?

\- Chyba Ron, bo właśnie tam idzie.

Ale nigdy nie udało mu się dotrzeć do swojej przyjaciółki. Severus usłyszał rozmowę pomiędzy Lupinem i jego matką i widząc zbliżającego się rudowłosego mężczyznę machnął ręką i wrzasnął:

\- NIE!

Nagle Ron znalazł się na podłodze kilka metrów dalej. Chłopiec tymczasem dosłownie promieniował furią, a jego magia szalała. Stoły zostały rzucone o ścianę, szklanki popękały, talerze niebezpiecznie wirowały w powietrzu, a Harry miał wrażenie, że znajduje się w samym centrum tajfunu. Snape tymczasem złapał Hermionę za dłoń i krzyknął:

\- Idź sobie! Hermiona jest moja!

I – ku nieopisanemu szokowi wszystkich obecnych – wspiął się na palce i pocałował dziewczynę prosto w usta. Hermiona, już wolna od zaklęcia jemioły, cofnęła się cała czerwona i wpatrywała ze zdumieniem w chłopca. Ten z kolei obrócił się i stanął pomiędzy nią, a Ronem, któremu sięgał do łokcia i syknął wściekle:

\- Tylko spróbuj!

Wirujące w powietrzu talerze nagle znalazły się nad głową mężczyzny, który chyba zapomniał, że posiada coś takiego, jak różdżka. Harry spojrzał na Dumbledore'a sądząc, że ten coś zrobi i ze zdumieniem zauważył, że starszy czarodziej uśmiechał się radośnie. Zupełnie… Zupełnie jakby się tego spodziewał. Gdyby Wybraniec był nieco bardziej trzeźwy zastanowiłby się czemu ta jemioła nie zaczarowała nikogo innego (a wiele osób stało tuż pod nią przez cały dzień) tylko Hermionę, ale, jako że był po kilku głębszych, wyrzucił sprawę z głowy i skupił się na swoim przyjacielu, który z przerażeniem wpatrywał się w rodzinną zastawę, która w każdej chwili mogła spaść mu na głowę i narobić szkód. Hermiona ocknęła się i położyła dłoń na ramieniu Snape'a.

\- Dosyć. Odłóż wszystkie talerze na stoły i uspokój się.

\- Ale…!

\- JUŻ!

Skrzywił się i niechętnie odesłał wszystkie talerze na swoje miejsca. Wiatr również ucichł i zapanowała cisza znacznie głębsza, niż kiedykolwiek. Harry nie przypominał sobie sytuacji, by w kuchni Nory było kiedykolwiek tak cicho. Po jakimś czasie Ron podniósł się i widząc wściekłą minę mini-Snape'a wycofał się, a Hermiona postanowiła się odezwać.

\- Nie możesz rzucać ludźmi tylko dlatego, że nie podoba ci się to, co mieli zamiar zrobić.

\- Zdenerwowałem się.

\- Musisz nad sobą panować. Poza tym – jesteś za mały, żeby mówić, że ktokolwiek jest twój.

Severus zmrużył niebezpiecznie oczy i dźgnął kobietę palcem w ramię.

\- Jesteś moja. I kiedy dorosnę, to się z tobą ożenię!

To wyrwało ze stanu letargicznego wszystkich obecnych. Bliźniacy ze śmiechu dosłownie położyli się na stole, a Bill i Charlie wzajemnie się podtrzymywali, by nie upaść. Ron i Ginny stwierdzili, że jest im zdecydowanie niedobrze. Remus starał się nie parskać śmiechem, ale niezbyt mu to wychodziło. Tonks i Teddy byli tak rozbawieni, że ich włosy zmieniały kolory tak szybko, że Harry nie mógł wyłapać konkretnego koloru. Luna i Fleur stwierdziły, że to słodkie. Sam Harry nie wiedział co myśleć, bo był zbyt otępiały i niezbyt do niego docierało, że sześcioletni Mistrz Eliksirów właśnie oświadczył się jego przyjaciółce. Hermiona, cała czerwona na twarzy, powiedziała:

\- Cóż… Możesz być pewien, że kiedy… eee… dorośniesz nie będę trzymała cię za słowo.


	2. Chapter 2

Mistrz Zhou na pierwszy rzut oka był jednym z wielu niskich, pomarszczonych Chińczyków z długim, czarnym warkoczem. Jednak w jego oczach czaiła się pewna mądrość, która przyćmiewała nawet Dumbledore'a. Wszyscy obecni zastanawiali się ile on tak naprawdę ma lat. Mężczyzna wszedł do kuchni w Norze spokojnym, powolnym krokiem, ale była w tym jakaś gracja, a każdy jego ruch wydawał się zgodny z otaczającym go światem. Stwierdzenie, że mały Snape był nim zafascynowany byłoby nieporozumieniem. Chłopak nie mógł oderwać od niego oczu i porzucił swoje stałe stanowisko przy boku Hermiony, by praktycznie przykleić się do starszego czarodzieja. Ten jedynie uśmiechnął się i położył dłoń na jego głowie.

\- Ciągnie cię do mocy i wiedzy, prawda?- Mały, jak posłuszny piesek, jedynie skinął głową. Cały klan Weasleyów, Harry, Hermiona i Dumbledore patrzyli na to z niedowierzaniem. Był taki spokojny. Jak nie on. – Ale przypuszczam, że sam masz tego w sobie całkiem sporo. Nietypowa siła, tak… Umiesz już teraz używać magii, prawda?

\- Jak się zdenerwuję, Mistrzu.

Staruszek uśmiechnął się i wyciągnął różdżkę.

\- Nie mogę się doczekać, by porozmawiać z twoją dorosłą formą.

\- To znaczy?

\- Rzucono na ciebie paskudne zaklęcie. Bardzo rzadkie. Teraz przejdziemy do jakiegoś osobnego pokoju, jeśli można. – Spojrzał na Molly, która szybko wyszła przygotować duży pokój. – Profesorze Dumbledore, jeśli pozwoli pan z nami. I… - Rozejrzał się dookoła, aż jego wzrok padł na Harry'ego. – I ty, młody człowieku. Będę was potrzebował.

Spojrzenie Mistrza Zhou było ciepłe, cierpliwe i Harry nawet nie pomyślał o tym, by mu odmówić. Coś w nim było. Jakaś siła, ale nie siła w znaczeniu magii, tylko osobowości. Ten spokój był zaraźliwy. Severus ruszył za nimi, ale w pewnym momencie przystanął i spojrzał niepewnie na Hermionę, a następnie na człowieka, za którym szedł.

\- Mistrzu… A czy Hermiona może iść z nami?

\- Lepiej nie. Możesz być… zażenowany, gdy wrócisz do swojej postaci.

\- Ale…

\- Idź. – Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się. – Nigdzie się nie wybieram.

Snape skinął głową i Harry zauważył, że coś w rodzaju niepewności pojawia się w jego oczach.

\- Będzie dobrze.

Zdziwił się, gdy te słowa padły z jego ust. Chłopiec spojrzał na niego ponuro.

\- Nie potrzebuję pocieszenia. Nie jestem dzieckiem.

\- Wiesz, teoretycznie…

\- To ty jesteś głupi. Wiem.

Harry wciągnął powietrze i zaczął błagać Merlina o cierpliwość, nim sprzątnie swojego Mistrza Eliksirów z powierzchni ziemi. Mistrz Zhou ustawił jego i Dumbledore'a koło siebie, a sam stanął naprzeciw nich. Snape miał stać między nimi, więc w efekcie był jakby w środku trójkąta. Przyglądał się z ciekawością Mistrzowi, gdy ten zaczął machać różdżką i spokojnie tłumaczył, co będzie robił.

\- Połączę swoją magię z magią profesora Dumbledore'a i… przepraszam, jak masz na imię, chłopcze?

\- Harry Potter, Mistrzu.

Lekki uśmiech wygiął wargi starszego czarodzieja.

\- Ach… Sławny pan Potter. W każdym razie połączę swoją magię z waszą, bo zaklęcie, które zamierzam rzucić będzie wymagało siły, której nie posiadam. Odczujecie lekkie zmęczenie, a ty, chłopcze – zwrócił się do Severusa, który spijał z jego ust każde słowo – poczujesz się… dziwnie. Jakby ktoś cię rozciągał. To może trochę zaboleć. Kiedy skończymy mam prośbę, byś nigdzie nie szedł. Musisz poczekać, aż twój umysł wróci do właściwego stanu. Teraz musisz się rozebrać.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Mniemam, że nieco nam urośniesz, a te ubrania raczej nie są przygotowane na ciało dorosłego mężczyzny.

Harry zdziwił się, że chłopiec bez protestów zaczął zdejmować koszulkę. Zwykle miałby tysiące pytań. Nawet nie zapytał się co będzie się z nim dokładnie działo, jaką klątwę na niego rzucono i czym jest jego „stan właściwy". Ufał Mistrzowi bezgranicznie. Harry doszedł do wniosku, że gdyby jego Mistrz poprosił o coś, to także zrobiłby to bez pytania. Gdy ubrania zostały odłożone na bok starszy czarodziej zaczął machać różdżką i mruczeć jakieś słowa w języku, którego Harry nie znał. Spojrzał na Dumbledore'a, który szepnął:

\- No, tak… Mogłem się domyślić.

Złoty promień połączył trójkę mężczyzn, a wokół Snape'a zaczęły wirować złotawe iskierki. Jego ręce zaczęły się wydłużać, podobnie nogi. Przypomniało to Harry'emu trzeci rok Hogwartu, gdy Remus i Syriusz zmusili Glizdogona do zmiany w człowieka. Wyglądało to mniej więcej tak samo. Mniej więcej, bo miał okazję przyjrzeć się temu, jak Mistrz Eliksirów zmieniał się przez te wszystkie lata. Dziecko, nastolatek, dorosły… Chwilę później stał koło nich Severus Snape w takim stanie, w jakim Harry widział go dwa miesiące wcześniej. Z tą różnicą, że był nagi i wyraźnie zagubiony. Gdy Mistrz Zhou zerwał połączenie Harry'emu nagle zrobiło się słabo. Dumbledore'owi podobnie i Snape, chyba odruchowo, złapał Dyrektora, nim ten upadł na podłogę i posadził go na krześle. Harry'emu, oczywiście, pozwolił przydzwonić głową w podłogę. Mistrz Eliksirów spojrzał na niego i mruknął:

\- Potter.

Harry'ego zawsze zastanawiało jak można jego nazwisko wymawiać jak najobrzydliwsze z możliwych przekleństw, ale temu człowiekowi zawsze się to udawało.

\- Panie profesorze. Miło pana widzieć z powrotem.

\- Gdzie moja różdżka?

Dumbledore parsknął.

\- W zamku. Nie mogłem ci jej zostawić, gdy miałeś sześć lat. Wtedy, jak dobrze pamiętasz, miałeś dość… ciekawe podejście do życia.

\- Sześć lat? Albusie o czym ty… Och. – Przez chwilę znów wyglądał na zagubionego, ale po chwili uśmiechnął się sardonicznie. – Durny Mulciber. Nawet nie potrafił mnie porządnie zabić. A myślałby kto, że Avada… Cholera! – W jego oczach zalśniło przerażenie i spojrzał prosto na Harry'ego. – Powiedz mi, Potter, że wcale nie oświadczyłem się Granger, że to część jakiegoś dziwnego koszmaru! I wcale nie chodziłem przy jej boku, jak jakiś posłuszny, cholerny psiak!

Harry rozciągnął usta w uśmiechu, który – był tego pewien – upodobnił go do rekina. Och, to będzie wspaniałe.

\- Nie tylko pan chodził przy jej boku, ale też odmówił spania samemu i wepchnął się do jej łóżka. Zanim się pan oświadczył i stwierdził, że należy do pana, to rzucił pan Ronem o ścianę w przypływie dzikiej zazdrości. Poza tym…

\- DOŚĆ!- ryknął, a z kuchni dobiegł ich okrzyk któregoś z bliźniaków „Tak! Już skończyli, bo słyszę znajome ćwierkanie słodkiego głosu naszego Mistrza Eliksirów!". Mistrz Zhou, przez chwilę zapomniany, odchrząknął, a Snape od razu się opanował i spojrzał na niego zdziwiony. – Ty jesteś… Mistrz Zhou!

Skłonił się w pas, z prawą dłonią na sercu. Harry nigdy nie widział u niego takiej pokory. Starszy czarodziej położył mu dłoń na ramieniu.

\- Uspokój się, chłopcze. Ognisty temperament jest dobry tylko wtedy, gdy potrafi się nad nim panować.

\- Oczywiście, Mistrzu. Trochę… Trochę mnie poniosło. Jestem nieco zagubiony.

\- Zrozumiałe. Nim jednak przelejesz swoją złość na innych zastanów się dlaczego twoja młodsza postać zachowywała się tak, a nie inaczej. Nic nie dzieje się bez powodu. I, jeśli mogę coś doradzić, znajdź coś, w co mógłbyś się ubrać. Raczej nie możesz pojawić się wśród znajomych w takim stanie.

W jego głosie brzmiało lekkie rozbawienie, a Wybraniec miał okazję ujrzeć coś, czego nigdy się nie spodziewał. Snape zrobił się cały czerwony na twarzy i rzucił Dumbledore'owi spojrzenie, które wręcz krzyczało: „Pomóż!". Albus machnął różdżką i strój małego chłopca zmienił się w standardowe, czarne szaty, jakie mężczyzna zwykle nosił. Ubrał się, jak na gust Harry'ego, zbyt szybko jak na taką ilość guzików. Po chwili znów giął się w ukłonie przed Chińczykiem.

\- Mistrzu Zhou… Dziękuję za pomoc. Czy zostaniesz przez jakiś czas w Anglii?

\- Tak. Sądzę, że tak. Jeśli oczywiście profesor Dumbledore zaproponuje mi jakieś miejsce, to myślę, że spędzę tu jakieś dwa tygodnie. – Spojrzał na Snape'a z dziwnym błyskiem w oku. – Jesteś fascynującym człowiekiem, chętnie poznam cię bliżej. Ciebie i tę uroczą młodą damę, do której jesteś taki przywiązany.

Chłopak wręcz słyszał, jak Snape powstrzymuje się od wrzasku. Miał dziwne podejrzenie, że Mistrz czerpie przyjemność z drażnienia młodszego czarodzieja.

\- Oczywiście, Mistrzu.

\- W takim razie postaraj się jutro lub pojutrze do mnie zajrzeć. Profesorze Dumbledore?

Dyrektor skinął głową, wstał, pomógł Harry'emu się podnieść i dopiero wtedy się odezwał.

\- W Hogwarcie jest teraz kilkoro uczniów, ale miejsca nigdy tam nie zabraknie.

\- Chętnie zwiedzę pański zamek.

Skłonił się, a Harry poczuł, jak w tym momencie silna dłoń łapie go za kark i po chwili miał możliwość przyjrzeć się swoim kolanom.

\- Okaż szacunek, Potter – syknął znajomy głos. Gdy śmiertelny ucisk zelżał, chłopak wyprostował się, ale w pokoju był teraz tylko on i Snape.

\- Nie musiał pan tego robić. Wystarczyło powiedzieć. Poza tym - dlaczego mam się tak giąć?

\- Dlatego, że Mistrz Zhou jest od ciebie o wiele starszy, a do tego jest jednym z najpotężniejszych czarodziejów, jacy chodzą po ziemi! A komuś takiemu należy się szacunek.

Stali naprzeciwko siebie, obaj wściekli, ale Snape opanował się pierwszy. Wyminął Harry'ego i wszedł do kuchni. Wybraniec, niechętnie, ruszył za nim.

\- Snape! Aż się stęskniliśmy za twoją radosną twarzą!

\- Weasley, jeszcze jeden taki tekst, a Fred będzie rozpoznawalny, bo będzie sam.

Bliźniacy spojrzeli na siebie z szatańskimi uśmiechami.

\- Nie wiem jak ty nas zawsze rozpoznajesz, ale…

\- … zastanawialiśmy się, czy wciąż masz jakieś ciekawe pomysły.

Molly odchrząknęła i rzuciła im takie spojrzenie, że zainteresowali się własnymi butami.

\- Molly, mogę skorzystać z sieci Fiuu? Albus zostawił mnie bez różdżki.

\- Oczywiście, Severusie. Zaraz przyniosę proszek Fiuu.

Harry zauważył, że Snape patrzy wszędzie tylko nie na Hermionę, która piła herbatę i wydawała się być pochłonięta tym, co czytała. Fred odebrał od swojej matki proszek Fiuu i podszedł do kominka, by podać go Mistrzowi Eliksirów. Przy okazji szepnął tak, że i tak wszyscy go słyszeli:

\- To kiedy możemy spodziewać się ślubu?

Widząc minę Snape'a szybko się schował za Billem, który – nieskutecznie – próbował powstrzymać śmiech. Jeśli Harry nie był pewien czy Hermiona widziała co się dzieje dookoła, teraz był tego pewien – jej twarz wyglądała teraz, jak burak. To już nie była czerwień, tylko fiolet. Tymczasem bliźniacy próbowali jakoś załagodzić sprawę, ale, oczywiście, tylko wszystko pogorszyli.

\- Przecież nas nie zabijesz, bo…

\- … lubisz nas! Sam to powiedziałeś!

\- Zaraz przed tym, jak stwierdziłeś, że…

\- … Hermiona jest twoja i jak… hehe… dorośniesz…

\- … to się z nią ożenisz. My tylko chcemy się upewnić, że…

\- … jesteś honorowy i dotrzymasz słowa!

\- Przysięgam na mój honor – syknął tonem „jeszcze jedno słowo, a zginiesz" – że jeśli nie przestaniecie, to pożegnacie się z życiem. Obaj. Hogwart.

I zniknął w zielonych płomieniach. Hermiona, widząc, że bliźniacy patrzą na nią i wyraźnie szykują się do kolejnych złośliwości wyciągnęła różdżkę i prawie identycznym tonem co jej niedoszły narzeczony powiedziała:

\- Nie chcielibyście mi przeszkodzić w czytaniu, prawda?


	3. Chapter 3

Severus był wściekły. Nie, przerażony. Nie, jednak wściekły. To bardziej pasowało do jego charakteru. Dumbledore był w swoim gabinecie i nie po raz pierwszy w życiu Snape przeklął fakt, że jedyny kominek podłączony do sieci Fiuu był w gabinecie Dyrektora. Stary dureń uśmiechał się szeroko i nie zapowiadało się na to, by puścił go bez „przyjacielskiej pogawędki".

\- Stęskniłem się za tobą, mój drogi.

\- Nie wątpię. Gdzie jest Mistrz Zhou?

\- Odwrócenie twojej klątwy tak go wykończyło, że położył się spać.

\- Ty również powinieneś.

\- Och, jest ode mnie znacznie starszy. Ja już się pozbierałem. Jak głowa? Wszystkie wspomnienia poukładały się jakoś?

\- Mniej więcej.

To było dziwne uczucie. Pamiętał swoje dzieciństwo, ale dwa miesiące były zupełnie inne od tego, co pamiętał. To tak, jakby miał równoległe wspomnienia, w których występowali Weasleyowie, Potter i Granger. Było to strasznie denerwujące. Zwłaszcza, że nagle polubił bliźniaków i Hermio… znaczy się, Granger. I chciało mu się czekoladowych ciastek. Albus patrzył na niego z ognikami w oczach.

\- Wiesz… Mistrz Zhou miał rację. Nic nie dzieje się bez przyczyny.

\- Och, daj spokój! To, że jako szczeniak uznałem, że Granger jest mi przeznaczona nie znaczy, że teraz tak myślę. Sam mówiłeś, że jak byłeś mały, to chciałeś ożenić się z własną babcią!

\- I dalej ją kocham.

\- Ja nie…!

\- Po prostu się nad tym poważnie zastanów. O nic więcej nie proszę. Chociaż… dobrze by było, żebyś z nią porozmawiał.

\- Wybij to sobie z głowy.

\- Przecież tak dobrze wam się dyskutowało.

Zacisnął zęby. Owszem, dziewczyna była inteligentna i oczytana, ale… Do związku trzeba się przykładać, interesować się tym, co robi druga osoba, dużo z siebie dawać. On nie chciał się wiązać z kimkolwiek na poważnie. Miał kilka kobiet na zawołanie, ale to były jedynie kochanki, których używał, gdy tego potrzebował. Właśnie. Używał ich. Nie potrafił inaczej traktować kobiet. I nie zamierzał zaczynać. … Prawda? Ze Ślizgonami był jeden duży problem. Potrafili okłamywać wszystkich naokoło, prócz siebie.

\- Dobrze, przyznaję! Dziewczyna mi się podoba! Zadowolony?

Dumbledore, jeśli to możliwe, uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej.

\- Ależ ja nie oczekiwałem od ciebie żadnej deklaracji. Aczkolwiek podejrzewałem…

\- Daruj sobie!

\- Od jak dawna?

\- Od jak dawna masz sobie darować? Sądzę, że od chwili, gdy postawiłem nogę w tym przeklętym zamku. Ty jednak nigdy mnie nie słuchasz.

\- Nie. Pytam się od jak dawna tak się czujesz?

Severus posłał mu wściekłe spojrzenie, ale starszy mężczyzna był całkowicie uodporniony na to.

\- Od roku.

\- Ach… Czyli od chwili, gdy obudziłeś się w Skrzydle Szpitalnym?

\- Nie. Kiedy spadłem z drzewa wprost na nią – zadrwił. – Co innego poza leżeniem w Skrzydle Szpitalnym robiłem rok temu?

Na pół roku przed pokonaniem Voldemorta ktoś zdradził Zakon i wydał Severusa czarnoksiężnikowi. Ledwo udało mu się uciec, ale był w takim stanie, że Poppy zdecydowała się wprowadzić go w stan magicznej śpiączki, by uratować mu życie. W tym czasie Granger pomagała w Skrzydle Szpitalnym i codziennie przychodziła, by do niego mówić. Słyszał każde słowo i powoli irytacja na młodą kobietę, gdy tylko otwierała usta zmieniła się w tęsknotę, gdy jej nie było. Być może było to z nudy, ale gdy się obudził to uczucie nie chciało odejść. Na siłę znajdował tematy, które mógłby poruszyć w rozmowie z nią. Po pewnym czasie miał już pewność – wpadł, jak pufek pigmejski do kociołka ze żrącą substancją. Granger wciąż leciała na tego półgłówka, Weasleya. W Święta nie miała nic przeciwko temu, by ten palant ją pocałował i nawet śmiała go obsztorcować, za spuszczenie mu łomotu! Nie miał szans i to go najbardziej w tym wszystkim denerwowało.

\- Porozmawiaj z nią.

\- Och, daj spokój. I co mam powiedzieć? „Wiesz, mówiłem prawdę. Jesteś moja i ożenię się z tobą. Co ty na to?"? Oszalałeś? Przeklnie mnie, wyrzuci za okno i jeszcze powie innym, że ją molestowałem!

\- O, o molestowaniu nic nie mówiłeś.

\- Albus!

\- Dobrze, dobrze… Mówię poważnie. – I faktycznie, nie żartował. – Jeśli mi choć trochę ufasz, to pójdź z nią porozmawiać.

\- Czy wiesz coś, o czym powinieneś mi powiedzieć?

\- Tylko tyle, że jeśli z nią nie porozmawiasz, to możesz dużo stracić.


	4. Chapter 4

Hermiona siedziała w pokoju i starała się skupić na czytaniu książki, którą polecił jej profesor Flitwick. Nie było łatwo. Najpierw Ron obraził się, że z nim nie rozmawia i dał temu wyraz w dwugodzinnej tyradzie, która skończyła się tylko dlatego, że wysiadło mu gardło. Następnie Molly próbowała ją przekonać, że jej syn to naprawdę „cudowny materiał na męża", ale jeśli woli bardziej „niegrzecznych chłopców", to zawsze jest Charlie. Zaraz po jej odejściu domniemany narzeczony nr 2, czyli Charlie, przeprosił ją za słowa matki i błagał, by go w to wszystko nie wkręcać, bo jego zdecydowanie interesują osoby, które codziennie rano muszą się golić. Miała nadzieję, że po jego wyjściu będzie miała spokój, ale zapomniała o bliźniakach. Fred i George tak długo ją pocieszali po „okropnym zniknięciu Snape'a, który nawet jej nie pocałował na pożegnanie", że nie wytrzymała i transmutowała ich w łasice, po czym wypuściła Krzywołapa, który uwielbiał wszystko, co dało się pogonić. Gdy już wczuła się w to, co czytała rozległo się pukanie do drzwi. „No tak"- pomyślała – „Jeszcze Harry mi nic nie powiedział. Albo Ginny. Albo Artur. Albo sam Merlin w gaciach kąpielowych".

\- Jestem zajęta! – krzyknęła w stronę drzwi, ale pukanie się powtórzyło. – ZAJĘTA! No, cholera! Ile można mówić?

Wstała i szarpnięciem otworzyła drzwi, by nawrzeszczeć na swojego przyjaciela tak, że pewnie obudzi cały dom. Omal się nie udławiła nabranym powietrzem, bo tuż przed nią stał Severus Snape i wydawał się być rozbawiony jej miną, która musiała być wyjątkowo idiotyczna.

\- Profesorze Snape.

Ufff… Przynajmniej głos miała opanowany. Zdjęła okulary (czytanie po nocach w końcu się zemściło) i starała się brzmieć normalnie, choć wzrok skupiła gdzieś w okolicach jego łokcia.

\- W czym mogę panu pomóc?

\- Chciałbym porozmawiać.

\- Porozmawiać? O czym?

O, nie. Była pewna, że zaraz usłyszy, że to wszystko było pomyłką i żeby nie wyobrażała sobie, że on może być zainteresowany i pewnie okaże się, że on WIE, i wyśmieje ją, i ona będzie chciała zapaść się pod ziemię, i… Ufff… Stop. Stop. Trzeba się uspokoić. Podniosła głowę i spojrzała na niego, by powiedzieć mu, że jest zajęta. I to był duży błąd. Jak zwykle nie mogła oderwać wzroku od tych oczu i poczuła się słabo, gdy uniósł brew w ten irytujący sposób.

\- Nie zaprosisz mnie do środka?

Zarumieniła się, ale odsunęła na bok, by mógł wejść. Rzuciła okiem czy przypadkiem nie leży gdzieś zagubiony stanik lub majtki, ale a szczęście było w miarę czysto. Zamknęła drzwi i wskazała mu krzesło, a sama usadowiła się na łóżku. Przez dłuższy czas siedzieli w ciszy. Ona coraz bardziej spięta, wpatrująca się we własne stopy i on, jak zwykle nie do odczytania, wpatrujący się intensywnie w nią. W końcu nie wytrzymała i warknęła:

\- Zamierza pan coś powiedzieć, czy będziemy tak siedzieli całą noc?

Miała wrażenie, że prawie się uśmiechnął. Dupek.

\- Przepraszam za moje zachowanie, gdy byłem dzieckiem. Przysporzyłem ci kłopotów.

Łał… Snape przeprosił. On w ogóle znał takie słowo jak „przepraszam"? Albo czegoś się napił, albo siedzi przed nią któryś z bliźniaków pod wpływem Eliksiru Wielosokowego. To byłoby w ich stylu.

\- Nie. Nic się nie stało. Naprawdę. To raczej Rona powinien pan przeprosić.

Snape skrzywił się niechętnie.

\- Gdy nadejdzie dzień, w którym przeproszę Weasleya za cokolwiek, możesz ogłosić koniec świata.

Nie. Definitywnie siedział przed nią Snape. Na szczęście nie nawiązywał do tematu, który chciała ominąć.

\- Jeśli to wszystko… - Wskazała dłonią książki, które na nią czekały. W jego oczach pojawił się dziwny błysk, który widziała u małego Severusa, gdy ten był zażenowany. U małego Snape'a to było urocze. U dużego… Cóż, czuła, że zmiana bielizny będzie koniecznością.

\- Nie. Chciałbym również przeprosić za to, co się stało w Wigilię. Nie miałem do tego prawa.

O, nie… Trzeba się z tego jakoś wygrzebać, a przy tym zachować twarz.

\- Był pan dzieckiem, panie profesorze. Jeśli jednak o to chodzi… Jest tak, jak powiedziałam. Nie będę pana trzymać za słowo.

Starała się, by to zabrzmiało jakby była rozbawiona. Tym razem to on znalazł coś fascynującego na swoich butach, a gdy się odezwał – jego głos był cichy i napięty.

\- A jeśli ja chcę, byś mnie trzymała za słowo?


	5. Chapter 5

Severus miał ochotę palnąć się w czoło. On to jedynie pomyślał! Co za licho podkusiło go do wypowiedzenia tego na głos? Spojrzał w kierunku Hermiony i - pomimo stanu ducha w jakim się znajdował – musiał się roześmiać. Była cała czerwona, oczy miała wielkości galeona i szczękę prawie na kolanach. Wyglądała jak ucieleśnienie szoku. Odkaszlnął, żeby się uspokoić i odezwał się spokojnie.

\- Zamknij usta, kobieto. Wyglądasz, jak któryś z tych durniów, którzy tu mieszkają. Jeśli jest to zaraźliwe, to zamierzam zniknąć stąd tak szybko, jak się tylko da.

To sprowadziło ją na ziemię, ale wcale nie dodało elokwencji.

\- Ja… panie profesorze… Znaczy się…

Nie patrzyła na niego, a po chwili na jej twarzy pojawił się wyraz obrzydzenia. No, tak… Szukała sposobu na to, żeby mu odmówić. Najwyraźniej i Dumbledore miał chwile, w których się mylił. Wstał i ukłonił się lekko. Musi zachować choć trochę dumy, pomimo bólu, który ściskał mu pierś. Powinien się tego spodziewać.

\- Udajmy, że nie było tego pytania. Dobranoc.

\- Czekaj!- Złapała go za koniec szaty i zaczęła paplać bez sensu. – Wcale nie próbuję udawać, że to się nie stało. Naprawdę. Nawet dobrze, że się stało. Bo gdyby się nie stało, co się stało, to by się nie stało, że dobrze się stało.

\- Hermiono, plączesz się w zeznaniach. – Przerwał jej i mógł obserwować jak rumieniec się pogłębia. – Co chcesz mi powiedzieć?

\- Że… Um… Jeśli chciałbyś, to… to chętnie trzymałabym cię za słowo.

Spojrzał na nią z niedowierzaniem. Czy ona sobie z niego żartowała? Stała z głową pochyloną w dół i mocno zaciskała pięści, jakby oczekiwała wybuchu. Pochylił się do przodu i, ryzykując, szepnął:

\- Naprawdę?

Spojrzała na niego z niepewnym uśmiechem, a jej dłoń delikatnie musnęła jego policzek.

\- Naprawdę…


End file.
